Training Your Dragon Fangirl Style
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: A collection of oneshots around How To Train Your Dragon Fangirl Style.
1. Life Is Great

Training Your Dragon Fangirl Style

A.N.: These are a collection of oneshots that take place around How To Train Your Dragon Fangirl Style. Some will be after, some might be during, and some might be before. Hope you enjoy and please review. Also there might be a sequel coming up. ;)

Life Is Great: Michelle's point of view

**I stared at the window in my room bored. The sun streaming down giving light to my room. Not knowing what to do I just drifted off into my thoughts. **

**Suddenly****I****hear****the****familiar****beating****of****flapping****wings****that****made****me****smile.****I****saw****two****familiar****figures****smiling****at****me****in****greeting.****They****flew****over****my****house****and****I****watch****them** **go****by.****I****quickly****went****to****my****closet****and****changed****into****my****outdoor****cloths.****After****grabbing****my****bag****I****ran****downstairs****past****my****parents****who****were****working****on****the****computer.**

"**Be back before dinner time and be careful!" my mom called as I ran out the back door. **

"**Yeah yeah." I simply said as I went to the backyard and smiled at my visitors. **

**Luna was there ready to go and Gaby was right with her waving at me. **

"**Hey." I said going up to greet her. "Hey Luna. " I went up to our dragon and greeted her with a scratch. Luna purred back. I turned to Gaby. **

"**Ready to go?" I asked. **

"**Yep." she said with excitement. **

**I went on Luna while Gaby sat behind me. We then took off. I relished the feeling of riding our dragon as we flew together. It felt so amazing. I felt so free like I can I go on daring adventures and do the impossible. It was a dream come true. **

**We went to our destination and landed in the secret cove by the common building. We walked together through a passage way in a tunnel until we see huge automatic doors. There was a screen pad right in our faces. **

**I typed the secret password. "Hairy Hooligans of Berk" I said aloud to myself but, not too loud for anyone to here. The doors opened and inside was a room with a line of new recruits ready, but nervous, to learn Dragon Training from us. **

**I saw two familiar faces saluting us. It was the two people who discovered our dragon and brought her to the government. We saluted back and came up. **

"**So?" I asked them looking at the new recruits. "They're ready?" **

"**Yep, as they'll ever be." the woman nodded. **

"**Alright!" I clapped my hands together getting their attention. Gaby and Luna right beside me. "Let's begin!" **

**The man typed a secret code on a computer and the grand doors opened to the Training Ring. We lead the way. **

"**I know I've said this thousands of times before, but welcome to Dragon Training!" I said my arms out showing the scenery. Everyone looked in amazement and wonder at what they see. The Training Ring was quite like in the movie from it's surroundings. It had stables where the dragons reside in and are taken care of and the ceiling was open for flight practices. **

"**I love doing that." I admitted to Gaby and then noticed the sneaky little Nanodragon was hiding in my pocket the way over here and was mimicking me. **

"**Very funny." I said to it and he just flew and landed to Gaby's shoulder ,who was giggling with Luna. **

"**Yeah I know. I'm funny sometimes." I said. I turned to the new recruits. "So lets begin." **

**The first stable opened and a Monstrous Nightmare came out. Everyone backed away nervously. **

"**Don't worry." I said. "They wouldn't hurt you if you don't hurt them. If you show your trust, they'll give you theirs." I reached my hand to the Nightmare and slowly walked to it. The Nightmare stared cautiously at me, but I showed my full trust. It looked at my offering hand before pressing it's snouthorn to my palm. **

**I looked back. Everyone stared at me in amazement. Gaby came up. "She needs a rider." she said. I letted Gaby take the Nightmare and led her to the recruits. All of them looked nervously, but one looked like there was a connection between them. **

**Seeing that too, Gaby led the Nightmare to the recruit. She took his hand out and slowly led it to the where her hand was. The recruit looked in awe as he stroked the snothorn and the Nightmare purred. Every other one of them looked in surprise. **

"**I think this is the beginning of a beautifull friendship." he said **

**Now where have I heard that one before? **

**Pretty soon throughout the day every one has gotten a dragon to train. Gaby and I were on Luna ready to give the flying lessons to those who ride dragons while the man and the woman were teaching those who have small dragons. **

"**Alright everyone, lets go!" I said waving the signal and we all took off. Gaby and I lead the way and everyone cheered in joy or screamed in fear. **

**We went through the sky as I taught about riding dragons. Everyone loved it. They all say kept saying how awesome ,or terrifying, it is. I told the ones who are terrified that they don't have to be scared about it. They just have to trust their dragon that they wouldn't fall. Gaby told about the first time we rode Luna and at first she was afraid, but the when she looked at what sees from here and gathered enough courage she loved it. **

**I looked as everyone rode on their dragons. Life is great. I mean me and Gaby became real dragon riders, we teach about dragon training ourselves, and we stopped an evil scientist from using dragons to gain power. It's a dream come true and I'll never forget it. **

**We soon raced in the sky feeling the freedom and rush as the wind rushed through us. I cheered in joy and Gaby did as well. Like I said before, life is great. **


	2. How To Keep Your Dragon

Training Your Dragon Fangirl Style

Summary: Gaby and Michelle try to convince their parents to keep Luna.

How to convince your parents to keep a dragon:Normal point of view

Michelle and Gaby rode Luna back to the building with the army following behind them, on dragons of course.

They soon landed and were met with shocked people from the lab, but the ones who were shocked the most were their parents.

"Hi mom!" Michelle said shyly as she went off Luna with Gaby.

Michelle's mom just stood their shocked at what she sees. Her own daughter was riding a real live dragon and acting as if it was her good friend. Her dad just didn't say anything and Gaby's parents just couldn't believe their eyes.

"Mom are you okay?" Michelle asked waving a hand in front of her mom's face nervously.

"Michelle were you just riding that thing?" Her mom said pointing to Luna.

"Yes and she's called a dragon, a Night Fury to be precise." Gaby said coming in and Michelle smiled.

"How long have you been bonding with that and where were you?" Nancy asked.

"We've found her in a cove in the woods we walk to and it was really my idea to train her." Michelle explained sheepishly.

"We were at the secret lab we told about before and, well... let's just say we had our own Battle with the Red Death."

Their parents, the scientists, and the man in the suit, who came out as well, stood shocked again.

"You mean you two have been riding a dragon and facing a huger one? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"But mom we had too. If we didn't Harvord would have taken over the city with it, and there would have been another Dragon/Human War." Michelle stood back but Luna and Gaby came next to her. That gave her comfort.

"I don't care you put yourself and your friend in danger! She could have been killed because of you!"

A sudden guilt came to Michelle. She looked at the ground not wanting anyone to see her sad face. Maybe it's true. she thought. Maybe she just brought her friend in danger all because she wanted to be a hero like the ones she admire. Maybe she just wanted to be a dragon rider and didn't think of her best friend.

She tried to blink back tears of shame feeling silly to cry like this. Sensing her trouble, Luna looped her tail around Michelle's ankles and pushed her head in her hand. Michelle gave a small scratch and smiled a thank you.

Gaby looked at Michelle sympathetically. She then turned at her mother who suddenly felt guilty.

"Now look here Rose. I don't care what kind of danger Michelle would drag me in because I would gladly go with her. I'm her best friend and I would stick by her side no matter what. She knows alot about dragons and how to train them. She did this because she knew what she had to do ok. She's a great dragon rider and cares so much about dragons that she's willing to give them a home. Look around she did this for them. I may not know much of dragons as much as she does, but I know she knows what to do when it comes to them."

Gaby came over to Michelle who smiled drying her eyes. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, and thanks." Michelle nodded.

Gaby smiled and stood right next to her, like she said she would.

"Ok I'm sorry." her mom said. "I just couldn't believe all this."

"Believe me, it's a shocker to me too." Michelle laughed along with her mom, who hugged her.

"So, can we keep Luna?" Michelle asked hopefully.

"Alright." her mom said smiling.

"Yes!" Michele exclaimed pumping her fist in joy.

Gaby quickly asked her parents. "Can I still see Michelle and Luna? Please?"

"Ok then." Nancy said sighing.

Gaby jumped in joy and she and Michelle did a high five. Luna roared in joy.

The little Nanodragon poked it's head out of her mom's pocket. It flew out, causing her mom's attention, and landed on Gaby's shoulder.

"Oh look, you have a little friend." Michelle said pointing to the little dragon.

"Hey." Gaby said taking it into her palms. She looked at it in admiration. "What are you gonna name her?" she asked.

"Why ask me?" Michelle responded.

"You're better at naming them." Gaby said holding it up to her.

"Hm." the Nanodragon flew to her hand and stared at her curiously.

"Hmm, how about Ziggerastica the second?" Michelle stated proudly.

"Cool, but where'd you get that name from?"

"Oh let's just say you learn alot from being a fan of something." Michelle shrugged.

"Um excuse me." said the man in the suit and both the girls turned to see him.

"Yes?"

"We may need to have a talk about all of this and we may need to talk to the president." the man pulled out a cell phone to make a call.

"We're going to meet president Obama!"

"I know right!"

The girls looked at their parents.

"Um we may need to stay here a little longer." Michelle stated shyly.

"Alright we'll just see what to do." her dad said.

"Ok, come on Gaby. Luna you too." Michelle followed the man in the suit, who was talking on his cell phone, with Gaby and Luna right behind her.

Ziggerastica the second flew up and gave a mischievous smile and a wink before following them.


	3. Speaking Dragonese

Training Your Dragon Fangirl Style

Summary: During Dragon Training,Gaby and Michelle try to see if speaking Dragonese will work.

Speaking Dragonese: Normal Point of View

"So what's this language called again?" Gaby asked putting her hands on her hips, with Luna next to her.

"Dragonese." answered her friend Michelle, who was looking at her book How To Speak Dragonese.

"It's punctuated by shrill shrieks and popping noises and sounds most extraordinary when spoken by a human." she read on and looked up with a smile.

"Ok and you think it will actually work?" Gaby held up a sheet of paper with some Dragonese words and phrases, and the English translation right next to it.

"Hey it's worth a shot." Michelle shrugged.

"Alright." Gaby held up the sheet in front of her and faced Luna. Michelle looked curiously from behind, still holding her book.

"Ok, Luna?" Gaby said causing the dragon's attention. "Howdeedoodeethere, Luna" Gaby said trying her best to make the shrill shrieks and popping noises to speak the language properly.

Luna gave a look of confusion and turned to Michelle for an answer.

"Ok am I doing this right?" Gaby asked looking a bit annoyed, and embarrassed.

"Um I'm not so sure. I don't know if I ever get it right myself." Michelle walked up to Gaby and held out her hand for the sheet. Gaby handed it to her and Michelle looked at it herself.

"Ok umm, Luna, tell me if you respond to this." Michelle read a phrase. "Di Mama yum-yum on di bum." Michelle tried to stifle her giggles at this and everyone just looked at her confused.

"What did you just say?" asked Gaby.

"In Dragonese, I just said 'The Mother bit someone on the bottom.' " Michelle ended up laughing now while Gaby still looked confused.

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know I just putted words together and I'd thought it would be funny." Gaby this time laughed a bit and Luna seemed to find it amusing.

"Ok ok" Michelle breathed deeply to calm herself down. "Doit a wummortime."

"What?'

"Let's try that again."

"Oh, ok."

"How about this "Pishyou Nee-ah screemi beserkers, but nee-ah Stinkfish for you." Michelle waited for a response but Luna still doesn't know what she is talking about.

"Ok nothing." Michelle stated.

"What were you trying to say anyway?"

"I said 'Please don't loose your temper, but no Haddock for you' I didn't find anything for fish so I use Haddock."

"Ok then."

"And it's true ,Luna, we can't get you a snack later." Michelle sighed apologetically.

Luna moaned disappointedly and gave a whining look in her eyes.

"I mean it Luna." Michelle putted her hands on her hips and looked at their dragon sternly.

Luna whined a little and showed her cute eyes.

"Aw, why not?" Gaby said, always loving cute things.

"Michelle rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, we'll get you a snack."

Luna now perked up and happily nudged her riders.

"Ok your welcome." They patted her head.

"First let me make this note." Michelle pulled out her Personal Journal from her bag and wrote inside it. "Speaking Dragonese does **not**actually work and I'm sorry for all other fans out there of How To Train Your Dragon."

Michelle closed her Personal Journal and slipped it in her bag along with her book. "ok let's go grab a snack. I'm a bit hungry now."

So Michelle, Gaby and Luna walked out of the Training Ring, with Zigerastica the second flying over closely.

A.N.: Hey haven't written in a while. Things keep coming up. So write what you think and hope you enjoyed it. More stories will come soon.


End file.
